


The Height of Love

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Balcony Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Engaged Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Hickeys, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lace Panties, Love Bites, Marks, Moving In Together, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scientist Lydia Martin, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stydia, Stydia Valentines Fic, Teasing, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, engaged stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Their new house isn’t perfect, it’s far from their dream home however there are features that Stiles can’t help but want to take advantage of during their first night in the house.Day 1 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Height of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> What Stiles and Lydia do is kinda of dangerous. Balcony Sex is a dangerous activity and should be done with a lot of caution. Not only is there the risk of falling but there are also privacy risks as well.
> 
> My previous story [ Home Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015889) is a prequel to this story but you don't really need to read it to understand this story. 
> 
> Part 1 of my 14 Days of Love mini series. I was going to set up a separate series for these one shots but I decided against it. 
> 
> Today's themes are Balcony Sex and Hickeys.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The rain strikes heavily against the front window of an old baby blue jeep as it rolls to a slow stop in driveway of the couple’s new house, a decent three story house that needs some serious TLC along with a fresh coat of paint. It had been 3 months since they had bought the house, having waited for the renovations to be completed and Stiles’ transfer to officially go through before they had relocated back to Beacon Hills. It had also helped that Lydia had finished up all her classes and thesis research early, simply needing to write her thesis and put together her presentation and defense, which she had argued could all be completed from her new home in Beacon Hills. The banshee still needed to check in every once in a while with her PHD supervisor back at MIT, taking the occasional trip back to the university for a special lecture or meeting but otherwise she was fine to continue her work at home. Neither Stiles nor Lydia had been looking for such a large house since it was just the two of them but the location and the price had been so hard to argue with, especially when smaller houses they had seen had been way out of their price range and hadn’t met their needs. The huge backyard and the included renovations had been what sealed the deal for them although Stiles will insist it was the fact that the house was bigger than the one Jackson had bought, giving him another way he can mess with the Kanima-hybrid. 

Shutting off the jeep Stiles leans back in his seat, fiddling with his keys, his fingers twirling the new house’s key in quick half spins as his knee bounces anxiously and he stares at their new home. A steady pulse of anxiety thumped through his veins as the realization they were back in this hellhole they call a town again begins to finally sink in. Saying he wasn’t nervous to be back in Beacon Hills full time would be a downright lie, no the human was absolutely terrified of being back. Realistically the agent had nothing to fear, his years away from the small Californian town had shaped him from a skinny frightened teenager who was in way over his head to strong capable federal agent who had the skills and means to protect himself and his own from anything that dared try to mess with them. However despite his years away and the confidence it had built being back in town permanently had brought back a series of fears he had thought he had outgrown, bringing with them thoughts of everything that could ruin what he and Lydia had built for themselves, the fear growing bigger and bigger in his mind since the moment they had crossed the town line. He’s barely aware of anything of than the building panic in his chest until a pair of tiny fuzzy feet start gently pawing at his hand currently gripped tightly around the steering wheel. His eyes break away from trying to stare a hole in the garage to look down at the owner of said paws who has started licking at his wrist, finding the small caramel coloured Pomeranian he had gotten Lydia for Christmas a few years ago had climbed into his lap to get his attention. Smiling at the small pup Stiles relaxes in his seat as he runs his fingers through the dog’s soft fur who’s cuddling into the human’s chest, just like he had been trained to do when the agent was starting to have a panic or anxiety attack. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Stiles leans into it, dragging his eyes away from his fluffy hero to stare at his beautiful fiancé who was looking at him with worry etched across her face.

“Hey you back with us babe?”

“Mmmh yeah sorry Lyds, my mind start spiraling once we stopped moving and I couldn’t stop it.”

“It’s ok Sti, wanna talk about it?”

Nodding Stiles settles more comfortably in his chair, bringing their pup closer to his chest and leaning into Lydia’s shoulder as she runs her fingers through his hair before explaining what he was feeling. It doesn’t stop the current of anxiety running through him but telling the banshee how he feels lifts a weight off his shoulders that he hadn’t realized was there. His fiancé sits and listens to him talk as she and their pup cuddle him aggressively, letting him get everything he was feeling off his chest.

“Sti it won’t be like before, not now or ever again. Back then we didn’t know anything, working off limited knowledge and support. Now the pack is more stable and you have Anna and the department to back you up. I know it’s going to be an awkward transition with Scott especially since the department doesn’t share his no killing view but Scott is going to have to figure out a way to deal like an adult.”

“Mmmh I know, I do but it still doesn’t stop me from worrying, you know?”

“I do baby. How about we worry inside, we still need to pick out a ton of furniture for all the rooms and I don’t know about you but I’d like to do that in a warm house rather than your cold jeep.”

Feeling a shiver run down his spine Stiles is inclined to agree with fiancé despite his initial instinct to defend his baby’s honor, teasingly telling the banshee that Roscoe deserves her respect as he scoops up their pup, pressing his face against the small dog’s soft warm fur before he grabs an umbrella and ventures out into the rain. It takes them a few trips to bring all their bags and the groceries they had picked up into the house without getting soaked and by the time they’re done neither of them feel much like cooking, instead choosing to order from the Indian place they had frequented during their high school years. While they wait for their food the couple work quickly to put their groceries away, opening some of the kitchen boxes that had been delivered the day before to look for some utensils, dishware and appliances that they’ll need the following morning. Stiles lets out a loud victorious shout when he pulls out the coffee machine and the coffee pucks, quickly setting it up in a corner before continuing his search for the waffle maker he’s positive is in one of the numerous boxes stacked around him. Rolling her eyes fondly at him Lydia quickly unpacks Gucci’s water and food bowls, setting them up in the corner and filling them before she goes to check on her office space. The department had covered the delivery of all their things and had given Stiles a large relocation bonus on top of the pay raise they had given the agent for his role in setting up their new headquarters. What they hadn’t included was any set up, leaving the couple to figure it out themselves. It also hadn’t helped that they didn’t have enough furniture to fill the house, having moved from a small 3 bedroom apartment to a huge 10 bedroom house. Lydia isn’t sure how they are going to manage getting all the new furniture and setting everything up but she’s sure it’s going to involve some of their supernaturally strong friends or even Stiles’ magically inclined partner at some point. After checking on both her and Stiles’ office spaces Lydia quickly heads into the sunroom where they had decided what used to be their living room would go, checking to make sure all the boxes and furniture had been delivered, pleased to find that the large U-Shaped sectional couch had already been pushed into the far corner of the room before heading back to the kitchen after hearing the doorbell. Stiles is setting their food on the table with his back to her when Lydia enters the kitchen giving the banshee the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him and rest her hands on his ass before giving it a tight squeeze. 

“Mmmh it smells so good, did you make sure to get some Samosas and Naan bread?”

“Of course babe! Do I look like some sort of heathen that would forget the deliciousness that are samosas? Also if you’re so hungry you better stop touching my ass otherwise we won’t be eating anytime soon.”

“Mmmh is that a threat or a promise?”

Lydia teases her fiancé as she squeezes his ass again, yelping when Stiles spins around suddenly, wrapping his arm around the banshee’s waist and twisting them so that her stomach is pressed against the table with the human draped on top of her. Grinding his hips into his fiancé’s ass Stiles grins when the banshee lets out a low moan and ruts back against, leaning forward to press his lips against the shell of her ear.

“Is this what you want Lyds? Want me to take you right here in the middle of the kitchen?”

Stiles whispers as he trails his tongue along the shell of his fiancé’s ear, smirking at the strawberry blonde’s pleading moan while he nips at her ear and whispers that their food is getting cold before pulling away and rounds the table quickly to avoid the frustrated banshee.

“Seriously Stiles?”

“Seriously Lyds. Eat your food and then I’ll fuck you over whatever surface you want. I know you well enough to know that you’ll be pissed you didn’t eat your Tikka Masala while it’s hot.”

Stiles remarks, flashing the banshee a smug look as he pushes her food towards her before digging into his own, groaning while he stuffs his face with spoonsful of Butter Chicken and rice. Huffing at her fiancé’s antics Lydia drops into her chair, squirming uncomfortably at the wetness soaking her panties before she digs into her own food, thinking of how to get back at Stiles for his earlier teasing. They are half way through their dinner when Stiles’ phone starts ringing, the chorus of Which Witch by Florence and the Machine filling the room as the human reaches for his room, wondering why his partner is calling.

“You choose a song with the word witch in the title for Anna’s ring tone? Really Stiles?”

“Yup! Admit it Lyds, it’s pretty funny if you think about it.”

Stiles grins at the strawberry blonde’s exasperated look, snickering as she shakes her head to hide her smile and returns to her food before he answers the phone, wondering what his partner wants. Greeting the magician Stiles spoons a scoop of food in his mouth as he listens to his excited partner congratulate him and Lydia on their new house.

“Anns you congratulated us three months ago when we bought it, you don’t need to do it again.”

“Yeah but that was then and now you guys are finally moved in! Plus how else was I going to tell you I got you a house warming gift.”

“What? Anns, you and Daniella didn’t need to get anything for us!”

“Too late punk it’s already set up and in your room! You guys can thank me later! Byeeeeee!”

Hearing the call cut out Stiles pulls his phone away from his ear, staring at the screen confused to what the hell just happened before groaning when his partner texts him a winky face and tells him to enjoy her gift. ‘God I really hope this isn’t something stupid. Knowing Anna she’s definitely up to something.’ Stiles thinks as he stuffs another spoonful of curry and rice in his mouth, chewing grumpily while Lydia asks if Anna really got them something.

“That’s what she said. I hope Daniella had something to do with it cause if not, knowing Anna, it’s just something to mess with me.”

“Please like you don’t give as good as you get. It’s why you two work so well together. Did she say what she got us?”

“No but apparently it’s already in our room.”

Raising a surprised eyebrow Lydia almost asks how Anna got in without a key but quickly realizes that she doesn’t want to know. After living with the magician for months and spending the last 3 years living in the same city as her Lydia is well aware that Anna is the definition of if there’s a will there’s a way. The resigned look Stiles sends her tells the banshee he’s having similar thoughts and the two of them silently agree to see what the head strong magician’s gift is after they finish their dinner. Thirty minutes later the couple find themselves standing outside their bedroom door contemplating whether or not to go in and face Anna’s surprise.

“I say we send one of the pack in first, I volunteer Theo.”

“Stiles! Really?”

“What? Come on if anything goes bad it’s just Theo.”

“Seriously Stiles? You’re unbelievable. You worked out your grudge with Jackson why can’t you do the same with Theo? I’m not telling you to become best friends with the guy but at least drop your attitude towards him.”

“Never, I’m never going to forgive him. He almost got my dad killed, he did get Scott killed and worst of all he attacked you and left you catatonic. Fuck Lyds he was the reason you got a fucking hole in your head and almost died in front of me. I don’t care how much he’s supposedly changed, he’s always going to be on my shit list and if he so much as breathes wrong I’m going to shoot him in his fucking smug face.”

Stiles snarls the last part, his face twisted in anger and fists clenched so tightly the skin around his knuckles is turning white while his body is trembling from rage. Lydia has to stop herself from flinching back from the human’s explosion of rage, making a mental note to herself to stop trying to convince Stiles to accept Theo into the pack and the let Scott know to stop as well. The banshee hadn’t realized just how much anger her fiancé holds towards the chimera, not that she blames him in the least bit. Theo hadn’t exactly set himself up to be in the human’s good books and after seeing how viciously he reacted to her teasing the banshee doubts the chimera will ever get off Stiles’ shit list. Moving forward to wrap her arms around the human’s middle Lydia can feel his chest heaving as he tries to calm himself down and presses her face between his shoulder blades while she drags her fingers up and down his sides until her fiancé’s breathing returns to normal. Stiles leans into his fiancé’s embrace as he wrestles his breathing back under control, his mind banishing thoughts of that smug asshole Theo and replacing them with images of the beautiful strawberry blonde goddess he’ll soon be lucky enough to get to call his wife. Linking his finger’s with hers Stiles twists slightly in her embrace, muttering that they should find out what Anna left for them otherwise they might never get to sleep in their own bedroom. Reluctantly Lydia pulls away but not before she slips her hand into the human’s, squeezing it tightly as he pushes open their bedroom door. 

“I…I…holy shit. They set up our room for us.”

Stiles is stunned as he and Lydia make their way into the room, twisting his head to look around in awe of the immaculately decorated room. It’s practically a spitting image of the bedroom they had back in Boston, only with a ton of extra space, a few items that he’s sure the magician-werewolf couple added and couple of boxes of clothes that hadn’t been unpacked and put away yet. Noticing the box’s label Stiles lets out a soft sigh of relief that his partner and her wife hadn’t unpacked his and Lydia’s underwear, glad the magician hadn’t rummaged through his boxers. Moving through the room and into their bathroom they find it also set up with a few new items and a small gift basket containing bath supplies and treats along with a small note. Stiles is still too busy looking around to pay any attention to the note leaving it to Lydia as he wondered to himself when the two women had time to set up their bedroom when they were busy setting up their own home. The agent is still processing everything when his fiancé gently tugs him out of the bathroom towards the balcony doors, now covered in soft looking curtains that he knows for sure are new as the banshee says something about the rest of their gift being on the balcony. Sliding open the door the couple stop dead in their tracks as they take in the transformed space. While the balcony had been newer than most of the house, it hadn’t been anything special, nothing more than a covered white tiled small outdoor space with a high wooden railing and diagonal lattice panels covering the sides. Now the space had been completely transformed, the tiled floor was sparking clean, the wooden rail had been painted a soft cream colour and decorated with strings of fairy lights and hanging planters full of beautiful Hanging Fuchsia and Pansy plants. The rough lattice had been replaced by large textured glass panels framed by a floral patterned white lattice panel with a black steel minimalist shelf hanging from it. There are small coloured glass terrariums full of succulents decorating the shelves and more fairy lights weaved around the metal. Tucked into the far corner is a wide white outdoor day bed covered in soft pink and grey knit pillows and a huge fluffy pink soft looking knit throw blanket. The bed is framed by a potted pink Hydrangea with a small wooden crate side table that matches the colour of the railing at the end of the bed. There are three small pastel tan coloured cloth floor lanterns spread out around the space along with a purplish-blue Hydrangea in a matching pot on the other side of the balcony. The space is completed by the soft grey knit rug spread out across the balcony, a small dark grey wicker basket tucked in beside the table and the strings of soft pink and blue fairy lights hanging underneath the angled tinted glass roof covering the whole space. The space is so warm and inviting Stiles is almost positive they’ve stepped into another dimension, unable to comprehend how this was their small balcony. Letting go of Stiles’ hand Lydia steps forward into the space, running her hand along the wooden railing as her eyes take in the décor. The space has Daniella written all over it and the banshee makes a note to text the werewolf her thanks as she moves to sit on the soft outdoor bed before smiling sultry at her fiancé and beckoning him forward with a single well-manicured finger. 

“I know what surface I want you to fuck me into Sti.”

The banshee says, her voice silky soothe as she settles against the bed and flutters her eyelashes, grinning when her fiancé groans, quickly pulling off his flannel and droping it in the dark wicker basket, leaving him in a tight t-shirt that shows off the muscles he’s developed over the years. Lydia licks her lips as she spreads her legs to make room for Stiles when he moves forward, kneeling on the outdoor bed before he drapes his body over hers and slams his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. The banshee moans loudly when Stiles drops his weight against her body, rutting his hips into hers as he shoves his tongue past her lips and licks his fill of the inside of her mouth. Hands roam each other’s body, tugging and pulling at fabric until their clothes are piled in the wicker basket and they are in nothing but their underwear. A shiver runs through Lydia’s body as she lays back against the plush bed in her thin pink lace bra and matching panties however the chill of the rainy weather does nothing to cool off the fire building in her belly, every soft touch Stiles gives her adding more kindling to the fire making her drip with lust. The human’s eyes are dark with lust as he licks his lips and runs his hands down the length of her body, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her soaked panties and slowly pulling them down her legs before he drops them in the pile of clothes and leans in. Stiles groans as he presses his face against his fiancé’s hot weeping cunt, rubbing his nose against her folds and breathing in her sweet scent before slipping his tongue into her wet heat. Pleasure bursts across his taste buds, filling his mind and body with heavenly ecstasy as he dances his tongue along the silky moist skin of Lydia’s perfect cunt. He has no idea how some guys find this gross, in fact the FBI agent feels sorry for his co-workers who refuse to go down on their partners, believing that they have no idea what they’re missing out on, what Stiles thinks is god’s greatest gift to man. Dragging his tongue and teeth across his fiancé’s clit gets the human a strangled moan and her thighs squeezing down on his head as she tries desperately to press closer to his mouth, making the agent groan against her core and double his efforts. Lydia’s breathes are coming out in laboured pants as the pleasure Stiles is giving her is all but vibrating in her veins, the slurping sounds of his mouth driving her further down into the pool of heat in her belly. The banshee feels like she’s moments away from exploding from the sensations, crying out in pure ecstasy when her fiancé drags his teeth against her clit before gasping when she feels him slip his fingers deep into her cunt. Stiles’ long fingers stroke the walls of her pussy, scissoring and thrusting in a sporadic pattern while he sucks hickeys into her inner thigh and presses against her clit with his thumb. The sensations become too much for the banshee to handle, arching her back and squeezing her thighs against Stiles’ head as she comes hard, her hips trembling when the human continues his assault on her core, forcing another two orgasms out of her before he finally pulls away. 

Stiles stares at his fiancé’s heaving chest as licks her juices off his lips and fingers, moaning at the sinful taste before he drags himself up her body and slams his lips against hers, forcing Lydia to taste herself while he works of her bra and his boxer briefs. Pulling back Stiles moans at the wrecked image the strawberry goddess underneath makes, her silky locks spread out around her and her skin pink from her orgasm and the chill of the rainy weather. Her inner thighs are decorated in bruises in the shape of his teeth and all Stiles wants is to push into her inviting warmth and cover her delicate neck in his marks. He hadn’t realized he had said his desire out loud until Lydia’s wantonly moans, begging him to fill and mark her as his, wiggling her hips to get him to move closer. A flare of possessiveness flashes through him and the human is grateful for the huge privacy trees surrounding their property, not willing to share this view of the banshee with anyone. Leaning forward again Stiles captures his fiancé’s lips in another filthy kiss as he lines up his cock, pressing the tip against Lydia’s dripping cunt, teasing her before he slams his cock in to the hilt. Their moans harmonize as Stiles stuffs his fiancé’s cunt full of his massive cock in one slick motion, their bodies trembling from the sensation while they grab at each other. It’s a struggle to keep his hips still to give Lydia time to adjust to his length, wanting nothing more than to move as he feels the tip of his dick pressed against her cervix and the length of his cock hugged tightly by her wet walls. Stiles has to dig his fingers into the banshee’s hips and force himself to keep still, not wanting to hurt his fiancé, instead distracting himself by sucking mark after mark into her neck until Lydia begs him to start moving. The banshee moans as Stiles pulls out, stopping when only the head of his cock is still inside before slowly pushing back in, setting a slow maddening pace. The slow drag of his cock forces Lydia to feel every movement her fiancé makes, the sensations driving the sensitive woman crazy as the man she loves fucks into her so lovingly. The fire in her belly is back with a vengeance, making her squirm under him, begging for more while Stiles sucks marks into her skin and lazily fucks her. Once the human is satisfied with the developing marks he’s added to the banshee’s creamy skin, he hooks one of her legs over his shoulder and picks up his pace, fucking into her pulsing cunt with fury causing her tits to bounce from the force of his thrusts. Slipping his free hand between their bodies Stiles orders Lydia to play with her tits as he presses his thumb against her swollen clit. The two of them groan as they chase their pleasure, breathing hard and moving in sync with each other before orgasming within moments of each other. A shudder runs through Stiles’ spin as he spills a thick load of cum deep inside of his fiancé, moaning as her walls milk him until both of them are spent. Collapsing beside the banshee Stiles doesn’t bother pulling out, not wanting to leave the warmth of Lydia’s cunt and simply cuddles into her limp satisfied body before reaching over her to grab the knit blanket and cover their nude forms with it. Lying under the heavy blanket and wrapped up in each other’s warm bodies the couple relax to the sounds of their soft breathing and the rain, sharing one last soft kiss before they drift off for a quick nap.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering how Stiles and Lydia's house is laid out I drew out a rough layout plan.


End file.
